Self-returning rotary switches, of the type with which the present invention is concerned, have typically included a number of separate components assembled into a multiple part insulating housing and retained therein by an additional insulating piece which serves as a separate cover. Many problems, however, are encountered in the manufacture of such multi-part switches.
First, assembly of the housing from its several parts includes labor costs and also introduces increased dimensional tolerances which can lead to inaccuracies in the dimensional relations between the housing parts and the housed parts.
Secondly, all of the separate parts must be individually produced, stocked, handled and assembled.
Thirdly, assembly of the components contemplates positioning a torsion self-return spring actuator in the housing in combination with the switching components. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,143,158 (Lefkowitz) and 1,996,030 (Popp) the incorporation of such a self-return actuator spring must be carried out manually and the spring must be pre-loaded before the cover is attached. U.S. Pat. No. 2,088,147 to Weber et al teaches preloading the spring after attachment of the cover.
Also, where separately manufactured prior art components are employed, assembly requires reasonably substantial tolerances to accomodate manipulation of the various components. In this connection, the prior art housings employed include a conventional insulated box in which the insulating and conducting components are mounted, and a closure which, when secured, prevents access to the box interior. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,088,147 (Weber et al); 2,523,077 (Unterschuetz et al); 2,948,786 (Scott); and 2,389,075 (Nunes) are all illustrative of these features.
In addition, conventional prior art switches generally employ separate and distinct terminals or contacts, which must be accomodated in various distinct locations within a housing. Thus, severe restrictions are placed on the configurations of the contact arrangement, the housing, and the terminal paths within the housing.